Unveiling Kendricks Academy
by EzPlatt
Summary: This is a backstory about the British Man of Letters, top agents, Michael Davies, Arthur Ketch and Toni Bevell.


It had all began when Michael was caught pickpocketing a British Man of Letters. Honestly, he hadn't had much good luck for the ten years he'd been alive. He had lost his mother, before he'd even opened his eyes as a baby, which would of established an ever growing difficulty between father and son, if his father was too of kept him, instead of ditching him at an orphanage.  
He was five, when his life spiraled into the streets, excessively wandering to avoid the collective disapproval he had at the orphanage, however, destined by this choice, to be 'saved' by a women named Hess in 1985, who thought he had protential.

Doctor Hess' office was pretty ordinary and dull, she was perched at a desk filled with report papers, some packed away neatly into a metal basket while the others were spread across the polished wood of the desk.

"Michael Fitzpatrick Davies.."

He was in trouble wasn't he?  
At the orphanage, they'd always use his full name, when ever he got into fights with the other boys.

"Umm. I'm sorry, I uh.."

Davies swallowed back some saliva, his palms now pooling with sweat.

"I just wanted some food."

"You take what you want, no matter the consequences."

The six year old, raised a brow. He stood hunched over, showing signs of insecurity and cowardice towards those, consequences.

"Graham!"

The women clicked her fingers, beckoning an older male forward from the doorway. The man who the wallet belonged too.  
The wallet that still created a dent in the back pocket of Davies' ragged jeans.

The kids eyes lid up, his green looking deep into the brown ones across from him. His fingers trailing down his lower back in fear, a shiver racing up his spine, as he finds the wallet, pulling it out, slowly.

"Your wallet."

A dry gulp escaped Michaels chapped lips as he ran his tongue across them.

"I will need that coin kid."

The ancient cursed coin of babalone was what he called it.  
Apparently, it's curse effects everyone differently, for instance, it had already started its internal effect on Michaels heart, it wouldn't of been long until he died, if he didn't hand it back over out of fear.

Who knows why the man wanted to keep something like that, on his person.

"Graham. Go get Arthur Ketch for me."

Graham pushed himself up from his kneeling position, straightening his coat and shirt as he nodded towards Dr, Hess. He left shortly after that, stuffing the wallet back into his pocket with a smirk towards the boy.

"Michael?"

The impoverishment and grimy boy, who had been facing the doorway, had now, grind his heels into the floor boards, turning his body a slight one eighty degrees, to face the women, even though, his gut said to run, something deep down, knew he couldn't.

"My name is Dr Hess. You'll be staying with us from now on. We have classes you can try out and pick from, you will learn great things with us."

Michael pulled his shoulders back, taking a look around the room again, silent.

"Miss?"

A deep proper English voice sounded from the doorway. A young male only a couple of years older than himself, stood, arms by his sides and hands crossed over his pelvic region.

"Arthur this is Michael Davies. Seeing you're my top student, I'd like you to make him feel at home."

The Doctor had stood up from her chair, and walked over to the 'new kid', hands taking rest on his shoulders, which startled Michael enough for him to roll his shoulders in response.  
The older boys, eyes shining a greeny/blue colour in the fluorescent lights, as they rise up to meet Hess' with a look, only the two of them seemed to understand.

Michael was taken aback to say the least, only managing a response with his hand motioning for a hand shake.  
This only being reacted upon, after another quick eye glance to Hess, who he presumed nodded at Arthur in agreement.

On the topic of Arthur, some would say Arthur Ketch lived a life of fortune and bliss. Having been brought up in an influential and powerful family he was deemed a quality asset. The boy showed skill early on in his life, devising strategies and triumphing in practice combat, at his families shooting range. His parents also taught him martial arts, exceeding his expectations at just 7 years old.  
The Ketches even refused to speak to him in English, as often as they did in Latin, to try and make him learn the dead language, which in the end proved useful for his grades in Kendrick's. Arthur however saw his life much differently than others viewed it, he grew up knowing better than to disobey, when it came to his fathers orders, however, having learning that the hard way, first.

Once he moved up the system and got into Kendricks he was instantly presented to Dr Hess. By than, he wasn't so emotionally bound, more presenting like a sponge that soaked up everything, until it exploded. He pushed his feelings and emotions aside to focus on more important duties and seemingly forgot he had them in the first place.


End file.
